


Goodbye, Hello 再见，你好

by travispatrol



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Deployment, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Songfic, The Beatles songs, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travispatrol/pseuds/travispatrol
Summary: Steve被海军重新启用，去执行一次海豹任务。Danny没有想他，好吧，不过他确实在Steve不在的时候有听他的披头士CD。





	Goodbye, Hello 再见，你好

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goodbye, Hello](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711926) by [HDO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDO/pseuds/HDO). 



**作者注（不全）：**  
文章标题基于披头士乐队(The Beatles)的歌曲"Hello, Goodbye"，把前后单词颠倒了一下（有意为之）。  
  
这篇短文的灵感来源：  
1.最近听了很多披头士乐队的歌，之前都忘了听他们的音乐会多让人开心。  
2.在第二季前面几集，Danny取笑Steve过去的海豹任务里有一个名字叫“草莓地行动”（如果不是，应该跟这也差不太多，我记不太清了）。  
3.第三季里有一集，Kamekona问他们史上最佳摇滚乐队是哪个（额，差不多吧，跟前面一样），Danny答的是滚石乐队，而Steve回的是披头士乐队。  
  
文中披头士乐队的歌曲按出现顺序排列如下：  
1\. "With a Little Help From My Friends," Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band  
2\. "Strawberry Fields Forever," Magical Mystery Tour  
3\. "Hello, Goodbye," Magical Mystery Tour  
4\. "Drive My Car," Rubber Soul  
5\. "Yesterday," Help!  
6\. "Here Comes The Sun," Abbey Road  
7\. "Nowhere Man," Rubber Soul  
8\. "P.S. I Love You," Please Please Me  
9\. "The Long and Winding Road," Let It Be  
  
**译者注：**  
这篇文是音乐同人(Song-fic)，里面穿插的歌词有很多，译文里的英文歌词楼主留下了，跟中文翻译有个对照。  
楼主之前也没翻过歌词，所以如果翻得不好，或者意思不对，欢迎大家修改指正，提出意见。  
  
**正文：**  
  
“这是什么？”Danny问，转动Camaro的音响旋钮，把音量调高，盖过汽车行驶在高速路上的嗡嗡声。“啊，是披头士。这是从哪来的？”  
  
_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends  
啊，我靠着朋友的一点帮助应付过去，  
嗯，我受到朋友的一点帮助欢欣鼓舞，  
嗯，我要借着朋友的一点帮助奋力争取。  
_  
  
Steve嘴角一扯，瞥了坐在副驾驶上的Danny一眼。“前两天在我爸收藏的CD里发现了几张披头士的专辑。午饭的时候把它们从我卡车里换过来了。手套箱里还有几个呢。”  
果然，Danny在手套箱里找到了一个小的CD夹，挨着汽车保险单和多的手枪弹药。里面有几张经典摇滚CD，披头士在最前面几页。  
  
_Do you need anybody?  
I just need someone to love  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love  
你身边缺人吗？  
我正缺人来爱。  
什么人都行吗？  
我想有人来爱。  
_  
  
“没有滚石好，不过也不错，”Danny潇洒地说，接着就把手套箱关上，靠在椅背上。他转头望着车窗外公路旁的海洋，微微笑了。  
  
\---  
  
事情发生在第二天。  
Danny，Chin还有Kono隔着智能桌，互相使眼色，都有些担忧，因为Steve正从办公室里大步走出来，刚刚挂掉一通声音压低的长电话。他走路的姿态有些过分克制。  
“没事吧，boss？”Kono问，语气带着刻意的轻松。  
Steve看着Danny，“没事，都挺好的，我一会儿跟你们说。”  
对Danny来说，一会儿是那天下班之后的夜里。Steve神情冷峻地出现在他公寓门口。  
“我现在暂时被海军重新启用，去执行一次海豹任务。”  
“我就知道。我就知道！”Danny怒冲冲地回话，开始在屋里来回踱步。  
“Danny，别这样，”Steve疲倦地说，举起一只手让他停下来。“我也不想这样做。”  
Danny停下脚步，直直看着Steve。“我有说不想你这样做了吗？”他反驳道，说出口的话比他想得更加尖刻。  
Steve只是看着他，看了很长很长时间，解读Danny脸上的表情。他每次这样Danny都很烦。  
“没，你没说。抱歉，”Steve小心地回答。  
Danny紧紧交叉双臂，然后看向一旁。“所以这是什么，草莓地2.0吗？为什么TM非要你去？他们难道没有更新更闪亮的模范可选吗？”  
“我不能告诉你为什么，Danny，”Steve静静回答。  
“可不是么，不然你就得把我弄死才行，”Danny冷笑，这次他想让自己的话尖利到刺人。  
Steve垂下眼眸，吐出一口疲倦的叹息，然后转身回到门前，打开门要走。他在门口顿了一下，回头看了看Danny。  
“帮我看着房子吧？我妈看房子一直不如你。”  
Danny愤懑地看了他一眼。“可以。你现在出去我就给你看家。”  
Steve看起来真的有些受伤，Danny之前从未见过他这样的神情。“对不起。真的。”  
然后他就走了。  
  
\---  
  
次日，Danny打开Camoro的音响，发现披头士的CD依然还在播放器里。  
  
_Let me take you down  
'Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields  
Nothing is real  
And nothing to get hung about  
Strawberry Fields forever  
让我带你走  
因为我要去草莓地  
世事皆虚幻  
无事在牵绊  
唯有永远的草莓地  
  
Living is easy with eyes closed  
Misunderstanding all you see  
It's getting hard to be someone  
But it all works out  
It doesn't matter much to me  
闭上眼睛 生活惬意  
眼中所见 全为不实  
功成名就 越发不易  
可到头来 一切顺利  
在我看来 没有关系_  
  
Danny的手机响起新短信的声音。  
**_应该只是两三个月。你甚至不会想我。_**  
“你说对了，”Danny说，然后把手机扔到空空的副驾驶座上。  
  
\---  
  
一周后，Danny不能听那张披头士CD再放下一曲，在等红灯的时候，他在手套箱里翻找那个CD夹。片刻犹豫后，他放进另一张披头士的CD。  
  
_You say yes, I say no  
You say stop and I say go go go, oh no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
你说对，我说错  
你说停，我说走走走，啊不妙  
你说再见，我说你好  
我不知道为什么，你说再见，我说你好  
我不知道为什么，你说再见，我说你好_  
  
“ ** _鬼他妈_** 才知道，”Danny冲音乐大吼，然后生气地把音乐调成收音。  
后来，在睡觉前，Danny躺在床上，给Steve回短信： _ **后会有期**_ 。Steve可能看不到这条信息，他不知道这是好是坏。  
  
\---  
  
Danny虽然早就知道Steve会把人带坏，但是他不知道竟然 ** _这么_** 严重。  
“Kono！苍天在上，佛祖保佑，麻烦你，慢一点！”Danny大喊，紧紧抓着车门上的扶手，好像他正命悬一线。（接着他意识到，自己很可能真的是。）  
Kono咬紧牙关，“别干扰我，我们快追上他了！”  
她迅速转过一辆开得慢腾腾的车，Danny的头因惯性砰地一声磕到车窗上。  
  
_Baby you can drive my car  
Yes I'm gonna be a star  
Baby you can drive my car  
And maybe I'll love you  
宝贝，你能开上我的车  
是的，我会当上明星  
宝贝，你能开上我的车  
或许，我会爱上你  
  
I told that girl that my prospects were good  
She said baby, it's understood  
Working for peanuts is all very fine  
But I can show you a better time  
我对那女孩说，我的前途一片光明  
她说，宝贝，我心知肚明  
为生活奔波劳苦的确精神可嘉  
但是，我能带你怒放心花_  
  
“我本来以为McGarrett已经很过分了，但你才是 **邪恶女王** ！”Danny差点要哭了。  
  
_I told that girl I can start right away  
When she said listen babe I got something to say  
I got no car and it's breaking my heart  
But I've found a driver and that's a start  
我跟女孩说，我能立刻开始  
可她说，听着宝贝儿，我有话要说  
我没有车，让我操碎了心  
但我找到了司机，这是个开始_  
  
“这是披头士？”Kono问，笑得一脸邪恶。“嗷~你想boss了，对不对！我就知道！”她毫不留情地揶揄道。  
“现在我是boss，而且是我掌控你的工资，所以——”Kono再次突然转弯。“——你小心点！”  
Kono只是大笑，然后加速追击嫌犯。  
  
\---  
  
两个月成了三个月，依然没有Steve的消息。  
那天晚上，Danny发现自己正坐在熟悉的路边石沿上，这里是他接到文件通知Rachel想改动监护协议那天他带Grace来的地方。这个地方已经成了某种安慰剂，美丽的风景提醒着他，尽管这里代表着他生活中的诸多不顺和不幸，但是这里有他最爱的那些人。  
爱。  
Danny听见一辆机车开过来，然后停了。两双脚踩在地上的声音渐渐向他靠近，之后同时停住了。  
“嗨，哥们儿，”Chin轻声打招呼。他和Kono一人坐在他一边。  
“你用我车里的GPS追踪器找过来的，”Danny说，不像是提问，更像是陈述。  
Chin对Danny笑了笑，心底的忧伤让他的笑容有些不自然。“你是个好侦探。”  
沉默了几分钟之后，Kono柔和地补了一句，“Steve很快就会回来的。”  
Danny驱车回家前，又换了一张CD夹里的披头士专辑。  
  
_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday  
昨日，所有忧愁都似远去  
可是，如今我却累累郁郁  
啊，我的信仰是昨日  
  
Suddenly, I'm not half to man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly  
突然，我与从前判若两人  
有片阴影正笼罩我身  
啊，昨日突然现身  
  
Why she had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday  
她为何要走，我一无所知，她只字不提  
我口出错言，如今，我渴望昨日重现_  
  
Danny想知道Lennon和Harrison的魂魄是不是在跟着他，还是说，他只是需要开始听滚石，换换口味。  
  
\---  
  
次日是周五，Danny去学校接Grace，周末跟她待一起。  
“Danno!”她在蜂拥的家长、车辆、学生之中看到Danny，立刻大喊。她蹦蹦跳跳地下了校门的阶梯，跑向Danny，小脸儿熠熠发光，一如既往地让Danny心口发紧。  
“小猴子！”在她冲进Danny张开的怀抱里的时候，他也开心地大喊。  
Grace从他胳膊中后撤，期待地抬头看着他。“我们这周末还去Steve叔叔家吗？”她气喘吁吁地问。她已经习惯了Steve家的海滩，但她每次去还是特别兴奋。  
Danny宠溺地对她笑，“当然去啦。好了，我们出发。”他站起来，给她打开车门。“你想先吃点儿刨冰吗？”他边问边张开胳膊朝座椅庄重地挥了挥，让她咯咯咯地笑了。  
“想！”Grace一边表示同意一边跳到座椅上。  
他们开车去Kamekona的刨冰摊的路上，Grace好奇地问Danny，“Steve叔叔回来以后，我们还能时不时地待在他家吗？”  
  
_Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right  
太阳出来了  
太阳出来了，然后我说  
一切都好了_  
  
“也许。Danno希望可以。不过，那要看Steve叔叔怎么说了，”Danny简单回答。  
“他会很快回来吗？”Grace问，这次声音里带着小小的期盼。  
  
_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right  
小宝贝，这个寒冬漫长孤寂  
小宝贝，这个寒冬长如四季  
太阳出来了  
太阳出来了，然后我说  
一切都好了_  
  
Danny被穿透Camaro挡风玻璃的刺目阳光闪得眯起了双眼，依然能让自己露出小小的微笑，心中觉得出奇地宁静。“会。很快。他很快就会回家。”  
  
\---  
  
那个周末之后的周一，Danny要求Chin秘密追踪Steve的去向。他已经厌倦不知道Steve在哪，不知道他什么时候回来，秘密行动都见鬼去吧。被要求做这么冒险的事情，Chin不是很高兴，但是Danny依然坚持，因为他知道Chin心里也很烦躁沮丧（同时也很享受挑战——在这种的情况下他可不会承认）。  
到了下个周一的早晨，Danny像阵风似的快步走进五零的办公室，朝智能桌边站着的Chin发问，“结果呢？查到什么了吗？”  
Danny只看Chin脸上失利的表情就猜得八九不离十了。  
“一无所获，只除了一样。”Chin在桌面滑动手指，一份电子邮件出现在墙上其中的一个屏幕上。发件人地址是一串字符乱码。  
**_快了。_**  
“你不能追踪这个吗？”Danny愤怒地问Chin。  
Chin摇摇头。“不能。邮件的传送途径过于错综复杂，无法追踪，而且是故意如此。”Chin顿了顿。“Danny，他给我们发这个很可能都不安全，而且事实上，他只给我们发了两个字，这足以说明形势了。我们必须停止追查，只能继续等待。他很快就会回来的。”  
Danny心累地叹了口气，然后对Chin挤出一个微笑。“是啊。希望他会很快。谢谢你的努力，兄弟。”他微微挥了挥手，走向自己的办公室。  
中午开车去买饭的时候，Danny把收音调回CD播放器。  
  
_He's a real nowhere man,  
Sitting in his Nowhere Land,  
Making all his nowhere plans for nobody  
他是一个失意之人  
坐在无人问津的岛上  
计划着无人在意的事  
  
Doesn't have a point of view,  
Knows not where he's going to,  
Isn't he a bit like you and me?  
没有个人主见  
不知何去何从  
是否就像你我？  
  
Nowhere Man, please listen,  
You don't know what you're missing,  
Nowhere Man, the world is at your command  
失意之人，请听我说  
你甚至不知自己在思念什么  
失意之人，世界任你掌握  
  
He's as blind as he can be,  
Just sees what he wants to see,  
Nowhere Man, can you see me at all?  
他虽有眼，却是无珠  
眼中所见，仅以己欲  
失意之人，看不到我吗？_  
  
Danny嘲弄地哼了一声，手向上一抬。“你在逗我吗？”他说，又是对着空气。  
次日，当"P.S. I Love You"碰巧播放的时候，Danny向苍天，向寰宇，向Lennon和Harrison，随便是谁，给出自己的答案，那是一片阴郁的静寂。  
  
\---  
  
三个月成了四个月。四个月成了五个月。  
  
_Many times I've been alone  
And many times I've cried,  
Anyway you'll never know  
The many ways I've tried  
多少次我孤独一人，  
多少次我垂泪千行  
你永远不会知道，  
我试过百计千方  
  
And still they lead me back  
To the long, winding road  
You left me standing here  
A long, long time ago  
Don't leave me waiting here  
Lead me to your door  
可我仍被带回原处，  
带到那漫漫曲折路  
你留下我站在这里，  
已经过去太久太久  
不要留我在此等候，  
请带我走到你门口_  
  
Danny关掉音乐，在夜色的掩护下几滴眼泪滚落。又是一天，他自己开车回家。  
后来，他躺在Steve的床上，睡觉前给Steve打出一条短信。  
**_快回来吧_**  
他没有发送，而是把那几个字挨个删除，然后关掉床边台灯，睡觉。  
  
\---  
  
事情发生在第二天。  
Danny正看着Steve电视上的比赛，喝着从Steve冰箱里拿出来的啤酒。这些啤酒都是六瓶一打装的，在等Steve回来的这段时间里，他一次又一次地把成打的啤酒放进冰箱。他身上穿着一件Steve的体能训练服，衣服有点太长了，肩膀又有点太紧了。  
当Danny听见前门门锁被打开的时候，他一下弹起坐得笔直。当他转身看到走进来的人是谁的时候，他的心猛地一跳。他知道走进来的人会是谁，但是他心里依然害怕，害怕那会是别人。  
Steve瘦了，他从没见过他这么瘦。他太阳穴上的灰色浅了一点，眼睛下的暗圈深了一点，但那过去五个月的沉重，随着他柔和的笑容点亮整张脸庞，似乎全都烟消云散了。  
Danny刚才突然停下了脚步，站在他正前方，难以置信地凝视着他，观察到了他身上的那个变化。  
“怎么样？”Steve一边调笑，一边把行李袋丢在门口，眼睛始终望着Danny的眼睛。  
Danny猛地上前把Steve紧紧抱住，Steve也迅速搂住Danny。他们站在那儿一动不动，拼命抱紧对方。  
“这次任务结束以后，我申请了自愿退伍。我不在海军了，”Steve轻声说，嘴巴就在Danny的耳朵上方。  
Danny对着Steve的肩头笑了一声，紧张不安瞬间倾泻，被如释重负的温暖取代。“很好。因为如果再有下次，我就让你请人来修剪草坪。我对你的爱不足以支撑我再给你做五个月的园林绿化。我住公寓是有原因的。”  
Steve向后退了些，两手握着Danny的双肩，依旧笑得深情宠爱。“我也很高兴见到你，Danno。”  
  
完


End file.
